hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Joanna Dunn
Joanna Dunn was a contestant on Season 3 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 9th place. Personality Joanna was generally a bitch to anyone, and was never afraid to backstab anybody for no apparent reason. This, along with her inability to cook anything or communicate with anybody, lead to her elimination. Season 3 Episode 1 Joanna was the second person that had their signature dish judged by Ramsay. Her dish was a parmesan chicken with spaghetti and had a Raspberry Bellini pairing. Ramsay ignored the bellini and stated that the chicken was dry and salty. During prep for the first service, Joanna displayed poor leadership as she dictated everything to her team causing frustration from Bonnie, and concern from Sous Chef Mary-Ann. During dinner service, Joanna was on the meat station. She did more arguing than cooking. The first argument she got into was with Bonnie when she found out the latter put garlic in the risotto already when it was not supposed to. She later had an argument with Melissa as she nit-picked her work. Her team lost the service, and Melissa was named "Best of the Worst". Joanna was Melissa's first nominee for elimination, with Tiffany being the second. She survived elimination. Episode 2 Back in the dorms, Joanna stated that she did not want to be back up for elimination. During the Dover Sole challenge, Joanna was the last person on the red team to have her fishes judged, and revealed that she only prepped three. However, the three fish were all deemed passable by Ramsay and the red team won the Dover Sole Challenge 9-8. they went on a fishing trip with Ramsay at the Pacific Ocean and ate lunch with him. During dinner service, Joanna was on the garnish station. At one point she realized she forgot to cook lettuce for one of the dishes and had to cook some more, causing a stall. However, Ramsay was more annoyed by her lack of communication. She even got annoyed when Melissa tried to help her on the garnish station. Her team won the dinner service. Episode 3 During the Army and Navy Service Challenge, Joanna was responsible for the hash browns. At one point, one of her servings were sent back due to it being raw, and her second attempt to fix them was not great. However, her team still won as they finished service before the blue team. The red team went on a helicopter ride and had lunch with Ramsay on the USS Midway. During dinner service, Joanna was on the appetizer station. Her first attempt on the risotto came out salty, and during her third attempt, she put rotten crab in the risotto, thinking it would make it through to the dining room. However, when Ramsay smelled the crab she was using, he refused to send it and kicked her out of the station. Her team lost the dinner service, and Ramsay criticized her for her crab incident. Joanna was the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Julia being the second, and was eventually joined by Jen after she nominated herself. She was eliminated for her lack of passion and refusing to admit her mistakes. Ramsay's comment: "Not only did Joanna serve rancid crab that could've seriously made a customer ill, she completely gave up, screwed her team and if you can't handle one individual section, you got no chance of running a business." Nomination history Trivia * She is the first contestant to survive the opening night elimination as the first nominee. *She is the youngest contestant of the season, at 22 (34 today) *After her appearance on the show, she started her own business of culinary teaching, and she also won American Grilled, earning the title of "Grill Master" of Chicago, and $10,000. Quotes *"No more Hell's Bitches!" *"I love men in uniform! They're so sexy! *(After being eliminated) "Getting kicked out of Hell’s Kitchen isn’t gonna stop me at all. I think by me coming here made me a lot stronger. I’m ready to try to be a better person and achieve my ultimate goal of having my own restaurant." External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 3 Category:Michiganders Category:9th Place